<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as the storm rages, you're here with me by xxELF21xx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872170">as the storm rages, you're here with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx'>xxELF21xx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red &amp; Green &amp; Blue &amp; Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Porn with Feelings, idk how else to tag someone please help me, its more of a (mieu voice) sexy poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's storming outside, and Green's afraid he's alone once again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as the storm rages, you're here with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i dont know how to actually write porn so pls....be nice to me (sweats)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Warmth bleeds close to freezing, startling him awake. Blearily, he moves inwards, hoping to meet someone partway, sighing contentedly as the furnace known as Red curls an arm around him. The thundering of his heart, afraid that he may have been dreaming of bliss and perfection, calms when he feels Red’s head rest in the crook of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A storm is brewing outside their little bubble, raging with howling winds and booming thunder. It’s not often that Viridian City gets such harsh treatment, and he wonders bleakly if the Johto quartet were nearby with their legendaries. The dip in temperature beckons his mind to, once again, drift off into sleep, sheets cool and comfortable against the beginnings of summer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But nothing ever goes his way, not with Red around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red, who thinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the best time to act on last night’s passions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s startled awake once again by the warmth under his shirt, crawling up his chest with the intent to tease. Rough fingers pad over the scars from long ago, when they were nothing but bitter children with nothing to lose and too much to bear. Trailing upwards, Red’s fingers press insistently at weak spots -- the dip in between each ribcage, the expanse of his collarbone, the area where neck meets shoulder -- and it’s almost unbearable for him, who wants everything but doesn’t wish to give Red the satisfaction of knowing his actions are affecting Green a bit too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squirming, he bites his lips in an attempt to hush himself amidst the loud cracks of thunder as Red’s godforsaken fingers ghost over his nipples, exhaling harshly when the teasing becomes honest-to-god too much for him. Red knows exactly how to rile him up, to completely abandon his focus and give it to Red, kneading his nipples softly -- enticingly, the little </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>-- before applying just the right amount of pressure, drawing a long whine from Green. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Asshole,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he gasps, resorting to childish insults like he’s ten and tearful, ‘it’s--’ Red gives him no time to finish talking, typical, pushy Red, and continues handling him like he’s a piece of artwork, carefully sculpted with love against the dark backdrops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not used to such gentle treatment, shuddering almost pathetically against Red’s broad chest, protected but vulnerable. ‘Red... ‘ A hickey blooms just a touch too close to where his skin shows in his usual attire, and he’s starstruck from affection and stimulation to continue his words, pliant beneath caring hands and hooded eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wearing just a shirt and underwear to bed was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>an invitation in any way possible, but Red is Red, and he always thinks everything Green does is for him -- which, hey, not that true -- and not wearing pants almost always works to Red’s favour more than his own. Even now, when they’re hailed as Battle Legends, Red is still selfish and possessive, a hand shoved down Green’s briefs, coaxing him to warm up through… less than graceful means. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s always cold, wearing sweaters in summer and bundled up like a present in winter, and the shock of warmth he gets from Red almost sends him tumbling, mouth suddenly loose and soft moans spilling out much too easily. Red’s grinning, the devil, gripping his cock tight -- and he nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>chokes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>nerves firing up too fast and head spinning dangerously -- before giving a few tugs. Just to hear him whine more, Red will do mostly anything. Green pants, shoving his face into the pillows, praying that it’ll muffle his voice enough to be nearly nothing, always strangely shy of his voice in front of Red, hiding his moans and the ever-rising blush in lavender-scented sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red doesn’t much care for what Green thinks about himself, too intent on getting the attention to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>and not something as dull and lacklustre as self-esteem, angling Green’s head just right to place a light peck -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>i’m here, look at me </span>
  </em>
  <span>-- on his lips and turns it into a show of strength as he deepens it too fast and leaves Green breathless and out of thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lover is evil and manipulative in the best ways, Green decides, surrendering almost immediately with his arms pinned above his head and Red grinning lightly above him, knowing he’s won the little of tug of war. With another light peck on his forehead, Red sweeps the oversized shirt over his head, leaving him exposed to the cold and shivering under him. Green could never win against him, he’s accepted it, but hasn’t resigned to his fate as second fiddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rebels in the tiniest of ways, like hitching his hips up just enough to get Red’s eyes darker, biting his bottom lip to wipe the grin off the bastard’s face. Little things that add up to way too much, because Red wants everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And because Red wants everything, he falls for it, swooping down to kiss Green hard enough to bruise, pushing Green’s legs apart to slot themselves perfectly together. He doesn’t stop there, hands roaming freely -- one moment, teasing his nipples and drawing choked-off whines, the next, tracing over the little scars littered across the otherwise smooth body -- and lips still locked against Green’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green’s vision is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He can’t escape the lust that creeps down his chest and tints his cheeks pink, so he gives in, arms locked around Red’s neck with the shiest of glances thrown to give hints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>beams, </span>
  </em>
  <span>lubed up fingers pressing gently -- always, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>gently -- into him, trained eyes watching for his every reaction, as if watching Green alone was enough to satiate him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks he hears </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thinks he sees Red’s gaze turn soft, thinks he might be making too much noise as Red gives, and gives and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gives. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He nearly sobs when Red’s fingers leave, leaving him far more exposed than he’d like, jumbled pleas mixing with the faintest traces of pleasing sounds as Red finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>pushes in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s much too loud now, keening and rambling meaningless words, feeling so full even though they did the same ritual last night. Green’s crying again, tears rolling down just as Red thrusts, and his cries turn into a loud moan, hiding his face in the crook of his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red pries them off soon after, concerned, placing kisses on the tracks but not stopping in his relentless thrusts, foreheads touching. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Green, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he mouths, eyes unfocused but loving nonetheless; and Green feels so much right then, torn between meeting Red and letting himself bask in the warmth blooming from the depths of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like always, he doesn’t have to do much, Red taking the reigns and adds the finishing touches to his masterpiece. Green’s sure his voice will give soon, moans growing hoarse with every thrust and bite, arms too heavy to do anything but scrabble at Red’s back, pushing himself into Red’s space as much as he could; the thought of distance heartbreaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for him to break completely, eyes squeezing shut and body curling, Red’s pants ringing in his ears. He loses himself, whiting out with a choked-off moan and a kiss, nails scratching yet trying to be gentle all the same, until he’s spent and light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red follows soon after, giving him a final bite on the juncture of his neck -- a mark he can’t hide -- and pushes in one last time. Green shudders again, voiceless, and they slump against each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Red traces into his skin, a field of flowers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathing slows, the unease disappearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As long as Red’s here, he thinks, the storm tapering off outside, I’ll be alright. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mieu please (dont) stop enabling me. it's also storming outside right now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>